Placer de medianoche
by Kourei no Tsuki
Summary: [YuiHarem] A la medianoche, los deseos más perversos afloran... [Para el reto Kinktober, todo un mes con fetiches sexuales como tema principal.]
1. Ropa

**Título:** Placer de medianoche

 **Sumary:** A la medianoche, los deseos más perversos afloran.

Para el reto Kinktober, todo un mes con fetiches sexuales como tema principal.

 **Advertencias:** Ooc, Limme, Lemon, Lenguaje adulto, Situaciones para adultos.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, es de Reject. Excepto Yui, ella es mi esposa :3

O

O

O

Una vez tras otra, sus manos fueron viajando por encima de las ropas, arrancando suspiros, colmados de un anhelo que Yui no deseaba interpretar. La fría temperatura de ese cuerpo, aunado al calor de sus besos repartidos por su sensible piel convocaban al canto prohibido, la dulce melodía de sus gemidos, disfrutando del placer.

Y Shu la veía a ella, acallando sus gritos, incitándole a ser perverso con los besos hambrientos que devoraban sin piedad cada rastro de su aliento y siguieron, descendiendo por su cuello hasta llegar al valle entre sus senos.

Ella era como una adicción al veneno, tan necesaria pero letal.

Sin cuidado desgarró la camisa y el brasier, degustando de sus erectos botones apuntando hacia él. Acercó su boca ansiosa, colocándolos entre la humedad de sus propios labios con cuidado, lamiendo el botón hinchado de arriba hacia abajo como un dulce, mientras una de sus manos se entretenía con la suave docilidad de la piel.

Le fascinaba verla retorcerse a su capricho, estremecerse con cada embestida de sus dedos en su condición de mujer.

No la desvestía, no quería que algún bastardo afortunado pudiera ver lo que era de él.

Era su mujer, y esa misma noche, no pararía hasta verla llorar del placer.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Al final, después de pensarlo por cinco largos días decidí unirme al Kinktober. Voy bastante atrasada entonces los primeros serán los más cortos.

Habrá de todo, limme, cuasi lemon (son drabbles, no quiero alargarlos mucho) y todos son fetiches sexuales. Haré lo que pueda, porque no soy mucho de ese tema pero me interesó salirme de la rutina y hace mucho que no hago limme ni lemon en forma xD

Se supone que es actualización diaria, espero lograrlo xD

Deséenme suerte, ¡inicia mi reto suicida! xD


	2. Cadenas

**Título:** Placer de medianoche

 **Sumary:** A la medianoche, los deseos más perversos afloran.

Para el reto Kinktober, todo un mes con fetiches sexuales como tema principal.

 **Advertencias:** Ooc, Limme, Lemon, Lenguaje adulto, Situaciones para adultos.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, es de Reject. Excepto Yui, ella es mi esposa :3

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **II. Cadenas.**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

—¡Suéltame en este jodido instante o me las pagarás maldita chichinashi!

Yui reaccionó apenas, asombrada por sí misma y su repentino impulso, que ya podía ir catalogando como estupidez. No supo ni cómo, de dónde o por qué se le hubo ocurrido hacer semejante acto, lo que sí, es que mientras los gritos desaforados de Ayato iban en aumento, su histeria se convertía en una momentánea calma que la ayudaba a pensar con claridad.

Sin pensárselo demasiado el pelirrojo la había secuestrado de su habitación y traído a una de las celdas de los túneles secretos. Quizás Dios había actuado por ella, porque en cuanto vio la sonrisa maliciosa del vampiro y las cadenas que cargaba con él su pequeño cuerpo fue mucho más rápido.

Se lanzó contra él y lo obligó a caer, chocando con la pared húmeda antes de deslizarse hacia abajo, cogiendo las cadenas que soltó de inmediato y aprisionándolo sus brazos con ellas, causa de sus actuales gritos enloquecidos.

—¡Hey, hey, respondeme maldita sea….! —exclamó mucho más alto. Ella se removió incómoda en su posición, tratando de acomodarse para levantarse pero el pelirrojo se lo impedía con sus movimientos bruscos pues la tenía atrapada entre sus piernas.

—A-Ayato-kun… —musitó avergonzada.

No sabía si era el bochorno o el calor del momento, pues comenzaba a sentirse muy acalorada. Gimió bajito al sentir como su intimidad era rozada constantemente por los forcejeos y sin quererlo sintió como se comenzaba a humeceder.

Ya no era una virgen del todo pues había experimentado el placer por culpa de los vampiros, pero seguía siendo vergonzoso y humillantemente normal que su cuerpo reaccionara de ese modo.

Intentó liberarse antes de que él se diera cuenta, empujándolo suavemente al principio, con firmeza después. Incluso poco le importó tocar su amplio pecho, o que sus manos ascendieran por la firmeza de su estómago, acariciando piel con piel.

—N-No hagas eso...—escuchó decir a alguien en un murmullo bajo. Cuando se detuvo, incapaz de creer que ese ágonico y seductor murmullo le perteneciera a Ayato, su rostro le hizo sentir lo mismo que seguramente ellos disfrutaban al verla.

Con las mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios humedecidos, sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas llorosos por la vergüenza y oscurecidos por el placer. Estaba completamente excitado, de un modo que jamás lo había visto antes, dominado y sometido a su capricho, por primera vez experimentó lo que era tener el poder.

Absorbida por ese cambio , Yui se acercó a su rostro y exhaló lentamente al tiempo que movía sus caderas.

—¿Detener qué?

Ayato no pudo contestarle, el pausado ritmo de ella frotando sus intimidades lo estaba volviendo loco. Movida por una fuerza desconocida Yui se atrevió a reclamar sus labios con hambre, devorándolos salvajemente mientras sus manos calientes reposaban cada línea de su estómago y ascendieron por su pecho, hasta alcanzar sus pezones.

Jugó con ellos, moviéndolos de arriba a abajo, curiosa, con una sonrisa maliciosa, de aquellas que nunca se permitía tener. Ahora los entendía un poco, el poder realmente corrompía.

—¿Acaso no querías detenerme, Ayato-kun? —exclamó perversa, mientras abría su camisa y tocaba apenas con la punta de la lengua aquél erizado botón.

—¡Oh, joder, sigue chichinashi! —Desesperado, él intentó tomarla por la cabeza para obligarla a ir más rápido pero las cadenas se lo impidieron. —¡Sueltame, suéltame chichinashi!

—¿Cómo se dice? —musitó dulcemente a su oído, tocando entre una de sus blancas manos su erección por encima de la tela.

—¡Por favor!

Yui sonrió, y dejó de moverse. Ayato la miró confundido y estresado al verla ponerse de pie para ir en camino a la salida.

—¡Espera! —casi rogó. Estaba jodidamente caliente y aprisionado, ¿y ella tenía el descaro de irse como si nada? Sin embargo, aunque quisiera sonar arrogante su voz sólo pareció lastimera. —¿Te vas?

Ella asintió. Con una sonrisa y gesto inocentes, decidió que por primera vez jugaría a ser la mala.

—Si resistes todo el día en esta celda... Vendré mañana Ayato-kun.

Y se marchó.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** ¿Que parte de "vas atrasada, haz capítulos cortos para ponerte al día" no entiendes, Kou? XD Yo sé que unas me odiarán, otras me amarán y Ayato me va a decapitar pero no me arrepiento de nada ewe Esta historia tendrá continuación, aunque no sé que día, seguro el del sumisión/dominación (?)

Las veo al rato, ¡gracias por su apoyo a esta loquilla! *Corre a escribir el que sigue*

Deséenme suerte, ¡inicia mi reto suicida! xD


	3. Apodos

**Título:** Placer de medianoche

 **Sumary:** A la medianoche, los deseos más perversos afloran.

Para el reto Kinktober, todo un mes con fetiches sexuales como tema principal.

 **Advertencias:** Ooc, Limme, Lemon, Lenguaje adulto, Situaciones para adultos.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, es de Reject. Excepto Yui, ella es mi esposa :3

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **III. Apodos.**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Lentamente descendió sus besos por el contorno de su cuello, encantado por la fragancia dulce de su sangre corriendo ansiosa por sus venas, y su pulso acelerado ante el contacto de sus labios masculinos.

Ruki adoraba la forma en que Eva se derretía ante las caricias en su espalda baja, y el calor que compartía su pequeño cuerpo a la fría piel de él, al ascender su mano para desbrochar su sostén, pero prefería mil veces más la forma en que ella se intimidaba cuando reposaba su rostro entre sus pequeños senos por encima de la tela de su camiseta y los humedecía con cariño, erizando los rosados botones y el aroma de su excitación comenzaba a emerger.

La manera en la que el ganado se entregaba por completo en sus besos hambrientos mientras la penetraba con fuerza por debajo de la falda escolar y ella olvidaba todo, desde su nombre hasta de los otros, mientras murmuraba a cada provocativo gemido amo.

Si, Ruki amaba a Eva, su _ganado_ , y su Eva le quería a él, su _amo_.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Lamento la tardanza, la gripe me noqueó desde ayer TwT No es una cosa para enorgullecerme, pero monto un verdadero drama cuando me enfermo porque, aparte de que odio estar enferma porque me puedo estar muriendo y físicamente no lo parezco por alguna extraña razón, mi madre me hace beber vinagre diluido. Simplemente asqueroso.

Bueno, que este día era apodos pero no me quedo tan así xD Va light porque tengo mucho que escribir, según yo me iba a poner al corriente hoy -.-U


	4. Roleplay

**Título:** Placer de medianoche

 **Sumary:** A la medianoche, los deseos más perversos afloran.

Para el reto Kinktober, todo un mes con fetiches sexuales como tema principal.

 **Advertencias:** Ooc, Limme, Lemon, Lenguaje adulto, Situaciones para adultos.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, es de Reject. Excepto Yui, ella es mi esposa :3

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **III. Roleplay.**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Lean hasta el final.**

Sonrojada, y bastante nerviosa, no fue capaz de esconder la clara ansiedad que enmarcaba su bello rostro de inmaculada piel de alabastro, tan pálida como la luz de Luna que atravesaba el gran ventanal de su cuarto.

Los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron, y el temor ante lo que estaba a punto de hacer la hizo detenerse en su sitio por varios minutos. No podía creer como habían llegado a eso, ni siquiera el por qué había aceptado.

Quizás, el hecho de que lo había amado tanto le impidió negarse debidamente. Se sentía tan incorrecto, tan inmoral… Y sin embargo, los ansiosos ojos verdosos de ese hombre desnudándola con la mirada enervaban su sangre y causaban cosquillas en su bajo vientre, anticipando el placer del pecado que estaban por cometer.

—Yui…—murmuró él, seductor, con un una voz tan endemoniadamente ronca que incluso ella debía admitir cuanto la llegaba a humedecer. —Ven aquí…

—Laito…

Lo vio sonreír mientras ella avanzaba, con el ligero camisón que había recibido de cumpleaños de parte de su hermano Ayato, el hombre que estaban engañando como la más perversa de todas las mujeres.

Laito, _su cuñado_ , no perdió ni un momento para atraerla a sus brazos y montarla sobre él. Cumpliendo con su perversa petición, no estaba usando nada por debajo, causando su presumida sonrisa al gemir por la fricción de su sexo desnudo contra la tela de su pantalón.

—Parece que lo deseas más que yo, _cuñadita…_

—L-Laito…—exhaló jadeando ante el suave meneo de sus caderas y la ardorosa humedad de su miembro masculino al ser despertado por la excitación.

Sin delicadeza el castaño tomó su blanco vestido y lo elevó lo suficiente para acariciar su intimidad sin prisas, haciéndola arquearse al tirar de su hinchado clítoris, y bajar con la otra mano la cremallera de su pantalón.

La hizo llegar al cabo de unos minutos, mordiendo sus pequeños senos por encima de la tela, rozándose con su entrada para torturarla y finalmente penetrarla cuando ella estaba acabada entre sus brazos, resoplando por el esfuerzo de su cuerpo. Y la besó, posesivo, reclamando su lengua y cada centímetro de su boca con una fogosidad que la incendió de nuevo, permitiéndole disfrutar de las numerosas embestidas que el vampiro provocaba.

Más rápido, arrancando de un tajo el blanco vestido, bebiendo tanto de sus pechos como de sus labios, paseando sus calientes manos por la sensible piel de su espalda, incitándola a cabalgarlo cuando ambos estuvieron cerca del final.

Y con un último beso, acurrucándose juntos entre las sábanas del cuarto de ella, Yui tuvo que admitir que, dejando los roles de lado, fue la noche que más había disfrutado con su esposo.

Eso sí, no lo volvería a hacer.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Por si no se entendió, Laito le pidió que jugaran a ser cuñados, pero en realidad estaban casados. Que Ayato no se entere porque… xD

*Corre a escribir lo que sigue*


	5. Trajes

**Título:** Placer de medianoche

 **Sumary:** A la medianoche, los deseos más perversos afloran.

Para el reto Kinktober, todo un mes con fetiches sexuales como tema principal.

 **Advertencias:** Ooc, Limme, Lemon, Lenguaje adulto, Situaciones para adultos.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, es de Reject. Excepto Yui, ella es mi esposa :3

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **V. Trajes.**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Y Yui le besó, con aquél endemoniadamente ajustado traje de maid que él había conseguido para la rubia. Reiji no se negó a su boca húmeda, endulzada por el sabor del chocolate caliente que le ofreció beber minutos antes, antes de perderse en la tentación de sus finas curvas de mujer.

Ver a su adorable sirvienta le producía miles de cosquillas en el estómago y la sensación de que tenía el poder. Le indicó a la rubia que deslizara su ropa interior por debajo de su falda, ella así lo hizo con la vergüenza tintando rojizas sus mejillas, pero con los mismos ojos de adoración.

La hizo sentarse sobre él.

Su carne erguida reaccionó de inmediato al entrar en contacto con ella, friccionándose mutuamente, arrancando exhalaciones calientes de ambos al sentir como la humedad de sus fluidos se mezclaban y creaban un hueco sonido que marcaba el ritmo de sus simuladas embestidas contra la carne palpitante de su vagina.

Saberla en la palma de sus manos, dispuesta a cumplir cada uno de sus deseos solo podía enorgullecerlo, volverlo posesivo con cada gramo de su cuerpo, de sus gemidos, de sus orgasmos, de sus sentidos y de todo lo que conformaba su ser.

Bajó el escote de su traje, y tiró de sus medallones rozados hacia abajo por largos segundos, una y otra vez, retorciéndolos a la izquierda y a la derecha con cuidado, besando cada tanto las puntas rojizas por el maltrato, robando los suspiros de sus labios después.

Sonrió perverso al escucharla gemir por el roce de sus sexos y sin perder el tiempo decidió penetrarla, sintiéndola aferrarse a sus brazos para soportar la fuerza con la que la empotraba. Aumentó sus ataques al tiempo en que ella arañaba la piel de su cuello desnudo y dejaba marcas delebles en la tela de su camisa.

—Y-Ya casi, pequeña… aguanta…—masculló ronco, acelerando para complacerla. Sintió como las contracciones de sus paredes vaginales lo atrapaban, y los fluidos lograban que se deslizara mejor. La estampó contra la pared más cercana, sintiéndola enterrarse más profundo, logrando que él mismo gimiera alto y agotado.

Golpeó por última vez antes de que ella lograra el inminente orgasmo. Yui acabó primero que él y luego lo sintió derramarse el caliente semen de Reiji golpeando por última vez.

Agotados ambos y con la respiración caliente se besaron hambrientos de los labios del otro y volvieron a empezar.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Que no se note que estoy muerta y frita de la imaginación TwT Aunque cronológicamente este día es antes fue el último que escribí, así que no se asusten de lo horroroso que es que los que siguen están mejor xD El último es de mis fav (?)


	6. Juguetes

**Título:** Placer de medianoche

 **Sumary:** A la medianoche, los deseos más perversos afloran.

Para el reto Kinktober, todo un mes con fetiches sexuales como tema principal.

 **Advertencias:** Ooc, Limme, Lemon, Lenguaje adulto, Situaciones para adultos.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, es de Reject. Excepto Yui, ella es mi esposa :3

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **VI. Juguetes.**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

La mirada colérica del vampiro la hizo retroceder asustada, pero el poco espacio la hizo caer a la cama. A pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos el trillizo aún era capaz de ponerla a llorar solo con un gesto, con una palabra, y eso era algo que detestaba.

Su relación era tan inestable que el menor roce con sus hermanos lo ponía sumamente celoso y posesivo, pero jamás imaginó que aquella broma pesada de Laito lo pondría tan furioso.

—¿A qué le temes, Yui-san? —preguntó Kanato, con aquél extraño artefacto entre sus manos, culpable de su pelea. —¿No decías que me amabas? —cuestionó inseguro, volviendo aquél tono de molestia en una súplica no enunciada, haciéndola dudar de sus propios actos. — ¿Qué no confiabas en mí?

—Lo siento, no era mi intención Kanato-kun…—explicó intranquila, sonrojándose sin querer al verlo tan cercano, acorralándola contra el colchón. —Yo sólo pienso en Kanato, no me importa nadie más. Te amo tanto, por favor…

—Yui-san…—Sus palabras parecieron haberlo calmado, pues retrocedió y ella suspiró aliviada. Creyó que todo había acabado cuando le vio sonriendo tranquilo en su dirección, pero no hacía más que empezar. —Tú… ¿De verdad me amas?

—Kanato-kun…—Nunca lo había visto dudar a ese punto.

—¿Cómo puedo estar seguro? Siempre estás rodeada de mis hermanos, les prestas más atención que a mí. Incluso has aceptado… —y apretó el aparato entre sus manos, volviendo su rostro en la mueca furiosa de antes. —…este "regalo" de Laito.

Yui tragó nerviosa.

—¿Cómo quieres que lo pruebe? —él la miró confuso. —Dime Kanato-kun, haré lo que me pidas para hacerte entender que no amo a nadie más.

Él apreció pensarlo un momento, luego sonrió malicioso.

—Úsalo —y extendió el vibrador en su dirección. —Aún si mi asqueroso hermano tenía intenciones de molestarnos quiero saber que a pesar de ser suyo lo usarás por y para mí —explicó. La pequeña rubia le observó sonrojada y nerviosa. —¿No quieres? —inquirió irritado.

—No es eso…

—Entonces úsalo frente a mí, Yui…

Nerviosa y llevada por el momento ella asintió. Sentía sus mejillas tan calientes que creyó que explotarían. Nunca había hecho algo como eso en su vida, pero si era por demostrarlo a Kanato de una vez que lo amaba y nada cambiaría eso estaba dispuesta.

Miró el aparato curiosa, sin saber bien como era su uso. Lo principal debía ser que estuviera en su intimidad, ¿no? Pero se sentía demasiado intimidado bajo los ojos atentos de Kanato como para poder desnudarse. Lo vi que estaba a punto de reclamarle su tardanza, así que se armó de valor y de un tirón bajó su falda escolar junto con sus pantys, hasta quedar descubierta.

La mirada de él pareció brillar más oscura mientras se acomodaba en la cama y trataba de sentarse con las piernas abiertas en dirección a él, pero la vergüenza no la dejaba actuar.

Sin más remedio se tragó toda la timidez existente y se expuso ante su mirada, concentrándose en el pequeño juguete sexual para evitar desmayarse. Tenía una especie de botón giratorio incrustado en un cuadrado de plástico que servía aparentemente para nivelar la intensidad y de él se desprendían dos cables, uno terminaba con una pequeña bolita de tamaño mediano y el otro era mucho más pequeño en forma de rectángulo semi hueco.

No sabía cómo utilizar ninguno.

Escuchó como su amado resoplaba irritado.

—Kanato-kun, lo siento, yo… yo no…

—No esperaba que supieras, Yui-san.

Y sin necesidad de pedirlo se acercó hasta ella, observando sin pudor su rosada entrada, Yui resopló abochornada y sumamente apenada por sentirse levemente excitada ante su escrutinio. El trillizo tomó el juguete de sus manos y lo colocó con cuidado, la parte más grande fue dentro de ella y el restante fue sobre su propio clítoris, sorprendiéndola de la delicadeza que el vampiro estaba usando.

Con una dulce sonrisa que la dejó en shock por varios segundos él le indicó que usaría la velocidad más baja para acostumbrarla. Cuando la vibración comenzó fue una serie de descargas eléctricas hacia su centro y no pudo contener el gemido bajo. Poco a poco, él comenzó a acelerar la velocidad en lapsos de cinco minutos, dejándola en la máxima, haciéndola casi desfallecer.

Su tierna carne se movía tan fuerte que sentía que podría correrse en cualquier momento, estaba completamente empapada por el intenso placer, y fue peor cuando la lengua de Kanato se adentró en ella al ritmo del vibrador para hacerla gritar desaforada.

—¡Ah, K-Kanato! ¡Kanato, por favor dame más, más! —exclamó lo más alto que pudo, enloquecida por las constantes pulsaciones en su sexo que la excitaban cada vez más. Sus jadeos se hicieron agudos y su respiración se aceleró, impulsiva, Yui tomó la cabeza del vampiro y lo adentró más en ella, dejando que la fría lengua recorriera cada una de sus paredes más profundo, girando y embistiendo vigorosamente contra ella.

Cuando la liberación llegó Yui sintió el más poderoso orgasmo que haya tenido nunca, cansad ay sudorosa, sintiendo como su amado bebía hasta la última gota de su esencia y se recostaba con ella, dejando el aparato todavía funcionando.

—Yui-san…—exclamó con dulzura, sonriendo solo para ella, pero no podía concentrarse pues la tortura era aún peor ya que estaba sensible. —Estás agotada —besó su frente y la apegó a su cuerpo, estremeciéndola. Jadeó, tratando de pedirle ayuda pero él siguió observándola felizmente, acariciando su rostro con cuidado. —Por ver esta cara a diario podría permitirte seguir usando ese juguete…

La rubia apenas procesó sus palabras pues la potencia del segundo orgasmo fue devastadora, viniéndose entre sus brazos. Su amado robó de sus labios los restos de su aliento y retiró la camisa de botones para desnudarla por completo. Ella apenas podía pensar por la vibración en su sexo.

—No te preocupes Yui-san, falta lo mejor.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Mátenme. En serio, mátenme. Se me seca el cerebro pero no la nariz, prefiero morir limpiamente a estar agonizando lentamente por el resfriado/gripe/virus de EUA para matar a la población…


	7. Ventana-Espejo

**Título:** Placer de medianoche

 **Sumary:** A la medianoche, los deseos más perversos afloran.

Para el reto Kinktober, todo un mes con fetiches sexuales como tema principal.

 **Advertencias:** Ooc, Limme, Lemon, Lenguaje adulto, Situaciones para adultos.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, es de Reject. Excepto Yui, ella es mi esposa :3

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **VII. Espejo/Ventana.**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Con pereza acarició las curvas de su cuerpo desnudo, reposando sus pequeñas manos sobre los turgentes pechos, rotando en círculos sus dedos por toda la blanca piel, suspirando de placer ante el roce de sus botones hinchados.

Subaru jadeó a propósito, consciente de la pequeña figura que le estaba observando congelada desde la puerta de su cuarto, y descendió su mano a la entrada de su intimidad para comenzar a masturbarse. Primero lo hizo despacio, luego se entregó a ello, arqueándose para una mayor penetración de sus propios dedos, humedeciéndose ante la idea de la humana seguía ahí, admirándola a través del espejo.

Y se imaginó a ella misma, sobre la pequeña y dulce Yui, besándola desesperadamente, arremetiendo con su fría lengua hasta lo más profundo, saboreando de sus pequeños senos la fruta prohibida que los coronaba, causando que se corriera una y otra vez.

Disfrutó hasta el último segundo de la excitación velada de sus ojos rosados, la pena que adornaba sus mejillas calientes y la apetitosa boca entreabierta que manifestaba su sorpresa, todo hasta que la rubia de sus fantasías saliera del trance y se pusiera a correr.

Sonrió maliciosa mientras disfrutaba del éxtasis del orgasmo. Nunca se había atrevido a decirle nada por temor a un rechazo, pero el deseo que vio en sus ojos esa misma noche no hizo más que convencerla de lo contrario.

Primero esperaría a que ella llegara a su cuarto y luego iría a visitarla. Les esperaba una gran noche.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Ustedes saben que yo sé que querían más del yuri, muajaja. Pero ya van varios en un día y me faltan los seis de Naruto, ténganme piedad que hay más xD


	8. Ojos vendados

**Título:** Placer de medianoche

 **Sumary:** A la medianoche, los deseos más perversos afloran.

Para el reto Kinktober, todo un mes con fetiches sexuales como tema principal.

 **Advertencias:** Ooc, Limme, Lemon, Lenguaje adulto, Situaciones para adultos.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, es de Reject. Excepto Yui, ella es mi esposa :3

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **VIII. Ojos vendados.**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Si las miradas desvistieran, quizás ella andaría sin ropa a toda hora, en todo momento y en todo lugar. No es que le disgustara realmente, a decir verdad Kou adoraba la forma en que los hombres disfrutaban de la visión de su perfecto cuerpo femenino y las mujeres le envidian o se la querían coger.

Tan sólo pensarlo la ponía cachonda, lamentablemente la única persona con la que, por el momento, se acostaría, no la volteaba a ver.

Su nombre era Yui, uno muy ridículo si le preguntaban a ella, pero definitivamente lo que no era una broma era el enorme miembro que se chico tenía y ella estaba totalmente tentada de conocer a profundidad.

Fue un accidente el modo en que conoció aquella deliciosa información. Un día estaba de regreso en casa después de una agotadora serie de conciertos y sólo quería bañarse, jamás se iba a imaginar que sus hermanas tenían a un invitado totalmente desnudo en el baño, y ella como tonta no había podido hacer otra cosa que no fuera usar sus habilidades superiores de vampiro para espiarlo.

Con ropa parecía un enclenque, pero ella pudo saber que ocultaba deliciosos músculos en todo su apetitoso cuerpo, desde brazos, abdomen y sus fuertes piernas que se imaginaba enredadas con las de ella mientras la embestía sin delicadeza contra un duro colchón. Y su miembro, era lo mejor de describir, sentía que se corría imaginando las miles de cosas que podía hacerle con esa cosa y el sabor que podría tener.

Se había enterado de Ruki que él era un humano de la casa Sakamaki, su sacrificio, y entonces fue cuando todo explotó. Nunca había sentido envidia de nada hasta ese día, cuando supo que Yui Komori era propiedad de las idiotas y lo peor de todo era que no la miraba como todos los demás.

Mientras podía paralizar toda una avenida usando una simple minifalda y dejar embobados a todos, él en cambio salió prácticamente huyendo cuando Kou se mostró ante él en paños menores "por accidente", pues estaba usando el baño de su cuarto debido a que Ruki la creía ausente hasta el próximo mes.

El muy marica le había pedido perdón y corrió, literalmente, avergonzado.

Le había costado mucho tenerlo justo como ahora, esperándola en su camerino, ajeno a todas sus intenciones perversas. Alejarlo de las Sakami había sido el primer paso, engañarlo fue después. Agradecía que estuviera tan bueno como era ingenuo, pues bastó una nota citándolo en el centro comercial y ¡bam!

Secuestro exprés.

Ahora tenía a su sexy juguete en su camerino privado, amarrado y vendado, todo ese hombre solo para ella.

Si, estaba loca, pero loca por él.

—¡E-exijo que me diga quién es!

¡Era tan lindo! Exigiendo cuando no estaba en posición ni de hablar con firmeza. Se le veía temeroso y asustado, si tan solo supiera lo que estaba a punto de disfrutar, su sangre se calentaba al imaginar su rostro sonrojado, sus poderosos brazos apresándola mientras la empotraba contra el sillón.

Tenía que actuar rápido o se podría correr antes de tiempo.

—No te asustes gatito —murmuró ronca a su oído, estremeciéndolo. Con cuidado se sentó en su regazo, acariciando su fornido pecho por encima de la tela mientras mecía sus caderas en un suave vaivén. Mordió su labio inferior para soportar los gemidos y lo miró a él. —Pronto me lo vas a agradecer.

Sin ninguna pena comenzó a mimar su miembro a pesar de sus negativas, sonriendo presuntuosa cuando aquél húmedo calor propio de la excitación traspasó su pantalón. Yui estaba mojándose con ella, que incapaz de resistirlo más, le arrancó la camisa y disfrutó de sus pezones erectos pro el frío de su propia piel. Mientras degustaba aquellas cerezas saladas por el sudor se propuso a bajarle los pantalones y dejar libre su erección, para después alzarse ella la minifalda que había preparado y delatar su condición de desnudez.

Estaba completamente excitada, con la secreción transparente fluyendo ya incluso por sus suaves muslos y comenzó a masturbarlo mientras ella se tocaba también.

—Pa-Para, por favor…—le oyó decir entre gemidos, tratando de liberarse. —N-No te conozco, esto no está bien.

—Por supuesto que me conoces —le replicó, guiando su tierna carne palpitante hacia su entrada para que la penetrara, él dejó de resistirse por la placentera sensación y el shock. —Y tú lo deseas tanto como yo…

—¿Qu-Quién eres? —cuestionó, al sentirla sentarse completamente sobre su erección. Ella dejó su delicioso bocado por un momento antes de reemplazar su boca con las manos para seguir pellizcando con la izquierda y abrir con su mano libre su propia blusa, acercando a la boca masculina su pecho.

Dejó que su aliento chocara contra ella, abriéndole los labios para darle a entender que quería que hiciera lo mismo con ella. Inseguro, él probó de su rosada punta primero con un beso, luego con la lengua. Pronto no tuvo que decirle nada para que cediera a sus caprichos y bebiera de ella como un poseso.

Kou gimió enloquecida, acelerando el ritmo de sus movimientos, sintiendo cerca la delicia del orgasmo. Yui mismo empezó a ayudarla, alzando sus caderas para una penetración más profunda que los liberó finalmente a ambos, derramándose dentro de ella con un ronco gemido que lo hizo casi desfallecer.

No quería despedirse, no quería dejarlo ir. ¿Le habrían hecho lo mismo aquellas imbéciles? No soportaba la idea de perderlo. De pronto, guiada por la impulsividad y posesividad por la que era conocida, decidió que no iba a permitirlo.

Yui se quedaría con ella.

—Y-Yui…—le escuchó decir, casi en un hilo de voz. Por alguna extraña razón, su voz se le hizo algo familiar. —Ven conmigo… —exclamó más alto. Más enérgica, luego lo tomó por los hombros, friccionando sus sexos y no pudo pensar más en su identidad. —¡Huye conmigo! ¡Esas locas no te merecen!

—¿Q-Quienes? —preguntó, volviendo apenas de la bruma. —¿A quiénes te refieres? —Avergonzada, pero sobretodo impulsada por su repentino valor le destapó los ojos, sintiendo el peso de la pena por primera vez al mirar directo a su rostro. —Tú… ¿K-Kou?

—¡Huyamos juntos! —repitió. Aún con él dentro de ella se acercó a su pecho para deshacer los amarres, perdiéndose en los roces. —Yo te protegeré de todo. Lo juro.

—Y-Yo… Lo siento, todo esto es tan repentino y…

—¡Por favor!

Yui la miró, esclavo de la sinceridad de sus ojos. ¿Cómo decirle que no a la mujer que había amado en secreto desde hace tanto? Su voz, su aroma, su música le había animado tanto en esos tiempos oscuros con las hermanas Sakamaki, conocerla en persona había sido tan vergonzoso que no podía mirarla a los ojos.

Ella era demasiado para él, y aun así…

—De acuerdo, Kou.

Quería estar a su lado.

La sonrisa y el posterior beso que el regaló fueron suficientes para sacar la valentía que no sabía que tenía. Quizás en algún momento ella se arrepentiría, quizás lo hiciera él, pero por el poco o mucho tiempo que pudieran estar juntos se aseguraría de que ella fuera feliz.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Ya sé, final inesperado xD Ni yo creí acabarlo así. Al final estoy al día con este reto. A partir de mañana serán publicaciones diarias :3

PD: Si alguien nota similitudes con estas historias y el NaruHina no se asuste, debido al atrasado y a que ando enferma utilice algunas descripciones en ambas. A partir de mañana esto no volverá a pasar.


	9. Comida

**Título:** Placer de medianoche

 **Sumary:** A la medianoche, los deseos más perversos afloran.

Para el reto Kinktober, todo un mes con fetiches sexuales como tema principal.

 **Advertencias:** Ooc, Limme, Lemon, Lenguaje adulto, Situaciones para adultos.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, es de Reject. Excepto Yui, ella es mi esposa :3

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **VIII.** **Comida.**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Desnuda a la luz de la Luna, Yui se sintió avergonzada por la excitación que cubría cada uno de sus sentidos, pero aún más se sentía despojada de cada uno de sus apegos, preparada y húmeda ante la candente idea que se le había ocurrido a su amado vampiro, alterada por la sensibilidad de su reciente orgasmo y la creciente esencia que fluía ya a chorros de su intimidad.

Trató de acallar sus gemidos, más era casi imposible con la fría crema helada que se adentraba en ella con el ir y venir de su lengua embistiendo sin piedad su centro, esparciendo la espuma con sus dedos mientras rotaba en círculos la cremosa dulzura entre sus pezones erguidos por el placer y su con su boca húmeda limpiaba los rastros de lo que él decía era su postre favorito.

Yuuma la había saboreado con la lengua, entre besos, penetraciones y el constante ir y venir de la crema batida sobre su dulce vagina, derritiéndose con la lengua fría que arremetía de arriba a abajo, repasando con leves mordiscos su botón hinchado, hasta hacerla llegar a un nuevo orgasmo y beber directamente su excitación.

Con la penumbra de la noche sus sonrojos fueron cubiertos casi por completo, más aquella lengua traviesa que lamía sus apetitosas mejillas podía sentir como la sangre se acumulaba en sus pómulos, como un gesto de cariño luego de terminar.

Las enormes manos de piel bronceada por el Sol la rodearon por la cintura, abarcando el contorno de su cuerpo y apegándolo a él, quién sonrió victorioso al saber la gama de sensaciones que provocaba en ella.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Lamento la demora. Bueno, me disculparán el descaro pero estoy más tranquila porque a ustedes ya les hice maratón xD Mi hermano volvió a llegar tarde con mi laptop y el teclado, es realmente molesto tener ideas fluyendo y no poder escribir.

Siento que se me acaban los vampiros y aún no quiero repetir.


	10. Crossdressing

**Título:** Placer de medianoche

 **Sumary:** A la medianoche, los deseos más perversos afloran.

Para el reto Kinktober, todo un mes con fetiches sexuales como tema principal.

 **Advertencias:** Ooc, Limme, Lemon, Lenguaje adulto, Situaciones para adultos.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, es de Reject. Excepto Yui, ella es mi esposa :3

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **IX. Crossdressing.**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Jamás creyó que aquél vestido que en ella estaba lleno de huecos por cubrir le sentara tan bien a su amado Azusa, al que prácticamente le había rogado por vestirse de ese modo y el tan amorosamente había aceptado al final.

Yui sonrió contenta, divertida, pero por sobre todo enamorada. Jamás pensó que de verdad con poner sus ojos más tristes su esposo fuera a aceptar cumplir su loca petición y mucho menos que se viera tan… hermoso.

—¡Azusa! —chilló, emocionada, él la miró confundido.

—¿Tan… mal… se ve?

Ella negó de inmediato y se lanzó a abrazarlo.

—¡Por supuesto que no, Azusa es perfecto!

Lo vio sonreír con las mejillas arreboladas, todavía inseguro. A pesar de que llevaban años de haber escapado juntos y tenían un precioso hijo él no podía aceptarse por completo y tendía a ser temeroso muchas veces con sus afirmaciones.

No quería que atravesara un mal momento por sus caprichos, por lo que optó por algo sumamente vergonzoso para ella, pero que esperaba lo hiciera cambiar de parecer.

Con cuidado lo guió a sentarse a la orilla de la cama y le indicó con un gesto que se quedara quieto, y tomando aire miles de veces antes de hacer lo que quería. Alzó su falda, lo que le hizo a su esposo bajarla en un acto reflejo, más la rubia le dio un beso para tranquilizarlo y le miró todo el tiempo, pidiéndole en silencio que confiara en ella, lista para demostrarle que fuera como fuera a ella le iba gustar él.

Se sonrojó violentamente al notar que su miembro estaba al aire, pues no parecía haberse preocupado en usar un bóxer con el precioso vestido rojo de corto talle.

—Eva… no es…

—Yo quiero —explicó, mirándolo con una sonrisa avergonzada. —Azusa es perfecto sea como sea y lo amo —Se alzó un momento para darle un pequeño beso en los labios. —Te amo.

Con cuidado, pues era realmente la primera vez que se atrevería a hacer algo como aquello, tomó el palpitante miembro entre sus delicadas manos, sintiéndolo como se endurecía casi al instante y avergonzaba a su amado, que la miraba con las mejillas rojizas y los labios húmedos entre abiertos, saboreando su último contacto aún.

Comenzó tocando suavemente la punta, luego aventuró sus manos a lo largo y ancho, acostumbrándose a su longitud y tamaño. Podía sentir su propio centro exaltándose ante el calor masculino que desprendía la suave piel, acarició en pequeños círculos la punta al notar como poco a poco emergía un líquido transparentoso que facilitaba sus deslices, y continúo hasta que hubo lo suficiente para resbalar una y otra vez de arriba abajo, escuchando los gemidos del vampiro que echaba su cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿T-te gusta? —murmuró, hipnotizada ante su rostro contraído por el placer. Aumentó la velocidad y dio un corto beso con su boca ansiosa, luego otro, y finalmente se atrevió a tocarlo con su lengua, recorriendo la cabeza en círculos sin ritmo que lo volvieron loco y causaron que tomara su cabeza para acercarla más.

—E-Eva, m-me gusta… Más… más… por favor…

Yui asintió y lo adentró en su boca tanto como pudo, extrañándose del sabor pero no era insoportable, solo curioso, e inexpertamente comenzó a chuparlo, dejando el leve rastro de sus dientes arañar la sensible piel por el movimiento, con su lengua aun jugando en la punta, y sus manos buscaron acariciarlo por instinto en la base.

Azusa quiso retirarla cuando se dio cuenta de que se iba a venir tan rápido, atontado por la novedad de sus acciones pero fue demasiado tarde cuando notó que se había corrido en su boca, y ella lo había tragado, fue tan sensual que no pudo contenerse más y la alzó para derribarla contra la cama.

—E-Espera, Azusa, yo…

La besó dulcemente por el cuello, agradecido en silencio por todo su amor. Por la constante felicidad que le daba su Eva aun cuando a veces no se sentía merecedor.

—Déjame… devolverte el favor…

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Trasvestismo xD *Se va a morir*


	11. Mojado

**Título:** Placer de medianoche

 **Sumary:** A la medianoche, los deseos más perversos afloran.

Para el reto Kinktober, todo un mes con fetiches sexuales como tema principal.

 **Advertencias:** Ooc, Limme, Lemon, Lenguaje adulto, Situaciones para adultos.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, es de Reject. Excepto Yui, ella es mi esposa :3

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **XI. Mojado.**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Incapaces de desviar la mirada, ellos continuaron observando con detenimiento a aquella pequeña pero hermosa figura delineada por la trasparencia de sus ropas blancas, sin imaginar jamás que la afortunada visión de la humana les excitara a tal grado.

Delicadas y sugerentes curvas de mujer expresadas con descaro por la camisa que fingía cubrirla de sus ojos rapaces, y sus cuerpos ansiosos por devorar aquellos hermosos medallones de color cereza que se adivinaban tras la tela mojada, de recorrer aquél tesoro prohibido a besos hambrientos, que marcar cada trozo de su piel y reclamarlo para sí.

La camisa semi abierta que había tomado ella en un vano intento de cubrir su desnudez se había humedecido por completo con el agua de ducha que ya corría de su cuerpo, y ahora les regalaba la imagen más erótica que tuvieran la fortuna de admirar, con su amada humana completamente sonrojada y nerviosa, con sus pezones erectos por el frío y sus orbes dilatados por la sorpresa y el morbo de ser observada con hambre y deseo.

Antes de que cualquiera de ellos diera el primer paso, la humana les cerró la puerta en la cara.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Ya sé que soy mala xD Cuando vi el tema me dije "mierda, no lo hubiera puesto en las escenas anteriores" pero bueno… ¿Me extrañaron? xD Lamento mucho mi tardanza, hubo muchos asuntos y ahora no tengo empleo, así que aprovecharé mi amplio tiempo libre para vivir un poco, ah, y actualizar a ver si de milagro alcanzo a hacer todo para el 31.

Total, el sueño está sobrevalorado :v

Poco a poco me pondré al día, mi meta es tener los treinta y un temas al último de octubre, aún si el reto (que era actualizar diario) perdió el sentido por la ausencia -.-U

Estaré subiendo más historias al rato, en serio se me hace que no voy a dormir, solo tengo hoy el martes y faltan dieciocho días más los que se sumen…

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll:** Muchas gracias por preocuparte :) Se me hizo cliché pero solo Reiji podría ir y vestir a Yui de maid (?), seguro que haré continuación la Subaru femenina, me encantó usarla ewe, oh es muy interesante, lo oí en algún momento pero no lo tenía muy consciente, gracias por el dato. Kou es Kou incluso en femenino xD Te entiendo perfectamente, el teclado en pantalla es lo peor que puede existir. Yo no era muy fan de Azusa hasta que escribí el de crossdressing y ahora no sé por qué, supongo que los principales me acaparan más en fics xD Yo tampoco le veo lo malo, mi sueño es que los hombres se atrevan a usar falda y vestido (?) Si, me imaginé primero a Laito pero como a él ya lo había usado y recordó la inseguridad de Kanato decidí que quedaría mejor para una escena así. Ayato volverá pronto, de hecho algunos van a repetir hasta tres veces xD Gracias por leer y disculpa que tardara, muchos saludos :D

 **nachi123:** Me encanta tu nuevo eslogan, hay que promoverlo por todos lados xD Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar, me alegra tanto que te gusten mis historias n/n Yo no era muy fan de Azusa hasta que escribí el de crossdressing y ahora no sé por qué lo tenía tan abandonado al hermoso xD Jajaja, pues sí, los tenemos por ukes pero si te fijas en el juego Azusa fue el que le hizo tres hijos y Kanato fue el primero de insinuaciones sexuales fuertes (?) Carla y Shin también estarán, todos tienen sus momentos 7u7 Disculpa la tardanza, mucho love hasta tu casa :)


	12. Aftercare

**Título:** Placer de medianoche

 **Sumary:** A la medianoche, los deseos más perversos afloran.

Para el reto Kinktober, todo un mes con fetiches sexuales como tema principal.

 **Advertencias:** Ooc, Limme, Lemon, Lenguaje adulto, Situaciones para adultos.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, es de Reject. Excepto Yui, ella es mi esposa :3

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **XI. Aftercare.**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Carla le miró, abatida y descontrolada, con el cuerpo tembloroso y las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. Siempre era igual después de su castigo, la pequeña humana apenas soportaba el dolor que le causaba el látigo de cuero que siempre usaba en ella cuando intentaba escapar, cuestionándose mentalmente hasta cuando aprendería, si el dolor era tan insoportable para ella, ¿por qué seguía intentándolo?

Ellos mismo se rindieron en su encierro, solo teniendo esperanza al final cuando hubo una verdadera oportunidad de escapar. Ella debería hacer lo mismo y procurar que su estancia fuera más cómoda, rindiéndose a sus órdenes.

—Yui…—le llamó, con algo de lástima, y tuvo la gentileza de arrodillarse para verla cara a cara. —Ya déjalo —pidió, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de la molestia que le causaba el saber que esa mujer estaba lastimada por su propia mano. —Realmente me molesta hacerte daño.

Ella le miró sorprendida, con sus grandes orbes rosados brillando tenuemente, haciéndola ver realmente hermosa ante sus ojos.

—Yo realmente no quiero escapar…—le escuchó musitar, asombrándolo a él. —Yo quiero… Solo quiero sentirme libre, aun si no es verdad. Caminar por los jardines, sentir que usted confiará en mí para no huir de nuevo. Yo no me iría, si usted me dejara hacerlo.

Confuso por la clara contradicción la miró, entendiendo vagamente pues la misma sensación la había experimentado cuando estuvo prisionero. Aun sabiendo que era imposible escapar pretendió que tenía libertad, que podía hacer lo que quisiera, y eso era justo lo que ella buscaba.

La miró detenidamente. Su blanca piel manchada por las heridas de su látigo le hizo sentirse dividido entre la culpa y el orgullo de verla totalmente marcada por él, su cuerpo desnudo resultaba insinuante si lo miraba de cerca, con los pequeños senos coronados por sus puntas erectas y el apetitoso color de sus labios rellenos.

Sus manos se perdieron en el recorrido de la diminuta cintura, avanzando lento al sentirla erizarse por su tacto. La tomó con delicadeza impropia, alzándola para acomodarla sobre él, sentándola a horcajadas, pidiendo con la mirada que se mantuviera quieta mientras probaba del fruto de su pecho y conocía poco a poco el inexplorado terreno divino entre sus piernas.

—Carla-san…—gimió ella despacio, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que hasta ahora no había experimentado jamás.

La hizo llegar con sólo su toque, dejando que el aroma de su esencia femenina llenara el aire que respiraba. Dulce, tanto o más que su sangre ya casi purificada, le miró con cautela, percatándose de sus mejillas rojas como manzanas y sus ojos vidriosos pero extrañamente amables antes de que le abrazara con cariño y dormitara en su pecho.

No supo definir la mezcla de sensaciones que abrumaron su mente y corazón, con ella ahí resguardad en sus brazos. Solo deseó seguir así un momento más, el resto del tiempo pretendería que no había ocurrido el acelerado latir de su corazón muerto y la calidez que envolvió su alma marchita esa noche.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Mi Carlitos finalmente sale xD Me extrañé de la hora, luego mi hermano me dijo del cambio de horario y me dije "es una señal divina para seguir adelante" (?)

El aftercare viene siendo el desahogo necesario después de una sesión de BSDM, como Yui fue castigada por Carla eso cuenta para mi xD Generalmente es una charla, pero que Karura sea dulce debe ser casi lo mismo que un desahogo… Espero xD


	13. Mordidas

**Título:** Placer de medianoche

 **Sumary:** A la medianoche, los deseos más perversos afloran.

Para el reto Kinktober, todo un mes con fetiches sexuales como tema principal.

 **Advertencias:** Ooc, Limme, Lemon, Lenguaje adulto, Situaciones para adultos.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, es de Reject. Excepto Yui, ella es mi esposa :3

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **XII. Mordidas.**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Dulce, casi como una caricia, Yui sintió como aquellos colmillos de su amado eran enterrados en su piel. Podía sentir su sangre caliente fluyendo desde sus venas hacia afuera, mientras las hábiles manos del vampiro se escabullían traviesas bajo su camisa y acariciaban sin recato su piel.

Mordió sus labios reprimiendo un gemido sabiendo cuánto odiaba Kino que hiciera eso, más la vergüenza y el pudor todavía eran mayores. Sus colmillos se encajaron más profundos, sacándole un ligero respingo de dolor en consecuencia por callar el sonido de su excitación.

A pesar de la brusquedad repentina, amaba la manera tan tierna en que él bebía de su sangre, tratando de no causarle daño. Con una sonrisa dejó vagar sus manos por el amplio pecho, sintiéndolo estremecerse por sus caricias y como gruñía, despegándose perezosamente de su cuello.

Llamándola por su nombre, desvistiéndola con delicadeza fue que empezó el danzar de sus caderas unidas, de sus latidos acelerados y sus gemidos descontrolados al convertirse en uno solo, llegando juntos al éxtasis del orgasmo.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Yo no sé ustedes, pero a Kino lo veo súper tierno cuando ya se enamora (?)


	14. Dom-Sum

**Título:** Placer de medianoche

 **Sumary:** A la medianoche, los deseos más perversos afloran.

Para el reto Kinktober, todo un mes con fetiches sexuales como tema principal.

 **Advertencias:** Ooc, Limme, Lemon, Lenguaje adulto, Situaciones para adultos.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, es de Reject. Excepto Yui, ella es mi esposa :3

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **XIII. Dom/Sub.**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Yui despertó más alegre que de costumbre, sintiéndose completamente renovada a pesar de haber dormido pocas horas. Ningún vampiro había id a despertarla, sobre todo uno en especial que sabía que estaría furioso cuando lo viera, pero realmente no le importaba. Ayato le había hecho tanto que una noche en el calabozo no era nada, y sobre todo, después de lo que habían hecho juntos.

Sonrojada hasta la médula la pequeña se dejó llevar por el calor que se acumulaba en su bajo vientre ante el recuerdo de ese cuerpo duro y caliente contra su centro. Antes jamás se hubiera imaginado pensando en eso, pero ahora entendía de aquella sensación de poder que los vampiros experimentaban al someterla por capricho y pensaba aprovecharlo.

No era tan cruel como ellos, pero sí de todos modos lo iban a hacer, ya que con su fuerza era imposible evitarlo, ella bien podría sacarle provecho. Caminó sigilosa por la mansión, consciente de que a esas horas de la mañana los vampiros estarían todavía dormidos, hasta llegar a los abandonados calabozos dónde dejó al pelirrojo, sorprendiéndose de encontrarlo aún, mirándola furioso.

—Pensé que te irías, Ayato-kun —musitó divertida.

—Y yo jamás pensé que fueras capaz de irte, maldita chichinashi —masculló con furia. Movió sus manos apenas, acalambradas por la posición, indispuesto a aceptar que no había sido solo porque no podía hacerlo. La prisión estaba diseñada para atrapar a los de su especie, era imposible. —¡Déjame ir ya! —ordenó, agitando las cadenas para hacer un ruido atronador, más no la intimidó.

—Todavía no es hora, Ayato-kun. Hice una promesa y la tengo que cumplir…

—¿A-a q-qué te refieres? —se odió por sonar tan nervioso, pero el cuerpo le traicionó haciendo fluir su sangre directo a su miembro sólo por pensar lo que iba a hacerle.

—No finjas, Ayato-kun —exclamó ella, en tono aparentemente inocente. Lentamente fue acercándose, poniéndose de rodillas para estar a su altura y abrirse paso entre sus piernas sin recibir oposición de él, quién respiraba cada vez más fuerte y comenzaba a sentir que su erección quería liberarse. Con delicadeza sintió como ella acariciaba por sobre la tela de su pantalón, ascendiendo hasta alcanzar la orilla y comenzar a bajarla para desnudarle por completo. —Yo sé que tú también estás ansioso —agregó, aplastando entre sus manos el hinchado miembro que ahora estaba libre.

El pelirrojo no pudo reprimir el gemido de dolor y placer al sentirla torturarle entre sus finas manos, pasando su pulgar por la punta una y otra vez. Sonrojado y con el rostro contraído del placer se negó a ser su juguete e intentó soportar en vano cuando ella lo besó despacio y luego dio delicadas lamidas por toda su extensión.

Casi se corrió ahí mismo.

—Ah, ¡joder! ¡¿Qu-que quieres de mí, chichinashi!? —alcanzó a decir entre suspiros.

—Muy buena pregunta —exclamó ella. La miró perderse un momento en el vacío, con sus ojos rosados brillando indiferentes, casi sin vida, por lo que temió un momento. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle si estaba bien cuando ella pareció regresar, aún con esa expresión abatida, disimulada por la sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. —Di que me amas, Ayato-kun.

—¿Qué? —No esperaba que su miembro siendo mordido por ella fuera tan doloroso y excitante. —¡Oye!, ¿Estás loca? ¡Eso dolió! —reclamó de inmediato, pese a que no fue nada severa. Hasta para ser cruel y aterradora la humana era demasiado amable.

—Quiero que lo digas, Ayato-kun —enfatizó ella, colocándose a horcajadas sobre él, cadera contra cadera, rozando su entrada con su miembro, volviéndolo verdaderamente loco. Se dio cuenta que bajo su falda no traía bragas y eso lo encendió mucho más. No podía pensar en nada con la caliente vagina de ella restregándose sin piedad y la dulce boca de ella esparciendo besos por sus pectorales mientras retorcía sádicamente sus pezones endurecidos. —Vamos, dilo —ordenó, mientras casi podía sentir como ella resbalaba sus húmedos pliegues por lo largo y ancho de su erección.

Ayato alzó sus caderas intentado en vano introducirse en ella, pero Yui no lo permitiría hasta que lo dijera. Olvidándose de su orgullo, dispuesto a cualquier cosa por meter el pene en su ardiente coño gritó exaltado aquello que se prometió que jamás admitiría.

—¡Oh, joder, te amo! ¡Te amo maldita chichinashi, te amo todo lo que quieras, pero ya déjame metértela!

Con desesperación gruñó complacido cuando finalmente ella le permitió embestirla hasta lo más hondo, embistiendo como loco al ritmo que ella lo cabalgaba.

—¡Di que soy tu dueña! —exigió, tirando de sus pezones.

—¡Tú eres mi dueña! —repitió, dominado por el deseo y el terrible miedo de que fuera a detenerse y lo dejara excitado y abandonado de nuevo

—¡Di que no vales nada, que sólo sirves para metérmela!

—¡No valgo nada chichinashi, sólo sirvo para follarte! —exclamó ronco, casi sin voz al sentir como sus paredes calientes se contraían, succionándolo por completo. —¡Voy a follarte tan duro que te partiré en dos, maldita hija de…! —el sonido de la bofetada apenas llegó a su cerebro, incapaz de parar de embestirla duro.

—No te he permitido hablarme así —jadeó la humana, mirándolo amenazante. Joder, le calentaba tanto como le fastidiaba que se las diera de dominadora. —Ahora repite, "si, señora".

—Sí, señora —obedeció de inmediato, obteniendo como recompensa que ella modificara su posición para que pudiera ir más profundo, y la lengua descarada rodeando en círculos sus puntas erectas, mordiendo cada tanto.

Ya podía sentir que venía el clímax, y aceleró, logrando que ambos chillaran de placer por el inminente orgasmo. Yui sintió como la golpeaba de lleno el chorro caliente de su semen, provocando que se viniera con él, gimiendo desesperada por la abrumadora fuerza de la liberación.

Aprovechó la calma y el silencio, recostándose sobre su cuerpo desnudo, quietud que decidió romper Ayato con su inoportuna pregunta.

—Joder chichinashi, ¿dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? —cuestionó el pelirrojo, sorprendido de ella pudiera ser tan buena _ama_ , aunque le costara admitirlo.

Yui, algo libre de esa furia vengativa que la cegó en su momento, respondió avergonzada, ocultando el rostro en su pecho.

—Laito me obligó a ver… una película.

No sabía si debía matarlo o agradecerle, quizás hacía las, claro que primero debía ir su muerte. Con una sonrisa burlona, besó su cabello rubio, moviéndose descaradamente para sentir sus pequeños pechos aun cubiertos rozar su torso desnudo.

—Estoy seguro que quiero repetirlo, aunque tal vez con ligeros cambios…

Yui negó, dejándolo perderse en su fantasía, pues aunque ahora estaba más tranquila, ese poder que había probado no lo dejaría ir de nuevo. Ninguno de ellos volvería a ser _su amo_.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** ¡Kyaa! Hasta yo me emocioné (?) Bueno, por el momento este es el último, veré si puedo ir al ciber en la tarde porque son muchos días los que faltan -.-U


	15. Muffling

**Título:** Placer de medianoche

 **Sumary:** A la medianoche, los deseos más perversos afloran.

Para el reto Kinktober, todo un mes con fetiches sexuales como tema principal.

 **Advertencias:** Ooc, Limme, Lemon, Lenguaje adulto, Situaciones para adultos.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, es de Reject. Excepto Yui, ella es mi esposa :3

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **XIV. Muffling**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

La contempló desde lejos, admirando cada uno de sus bellos rasgos. La blanca y suave piel que destellaba apetitosamente a la luz de la Luna perfecta para clavar sus colmillos hasta que su marca jamás pudiera desaparecer, el rojo de sus labios carnosos, humedecidos por su propia saliva, se imaginaba a sí mismo tirando de ellos hacia abajo, mordiendo suavemente y bebiendo de ellos hasta saciarse, dejando el bello rojo de la sangre como pintalabios sobre ellos.

Aquella humana era una tentación viviente, tan dulce, tan deliciosa que no podía evitar pensar en tomarla entre sus brazos y huir lejos de todo para hacerla suya.

Pero eso era, un sueño imposible de realizar, tenía que conformarse cada día con verla, con los calientes suspiros que emanaban sus labios, con sus excitantes gemidos reprimidos provocados por _el otro_. Su hermano mayor.

Solo un poco, tan solo un poco más. Nunca se había atrevido a cercarse a la mujer que sería de su hermano a pesar de anhelarla, pero ella...

Ella era imposible de olvidar.

A veces pensaba que estaba volviéndose loco, no era el mismo desde que aquella rubia llegó. Secuestrada para dar vida a un nuevo Tsukinami jamás creyó que ella adquiriría un nuevo valor en su corazón.

Sus pasos lo guiaron a la celda de ella, dispuesto a todo. Lo guiaron su codicia e instinto, al tomarla suavemente entre sus fornidos brazos y acunarla en su pecho, deseando que pudiera oír su corazón y el deseo desbordando llegara hasta ella, y sin pensar en las consecuencias se acercó hasta sus labios, probándolos como tanto había deseado, siendo rechazado al principio, venciendo al final.

«No temas, no soy como mi hermano» le había susurrado al separarse de ella y beber de su aliento, embriagado por su dulzura, por la forma tan mansa en que le dejaba hacer ahora, haciéndolo realmente feliz.

Y se sintió dichoso, el lobo más feliz del mundo.

Mientras Carla tenía que forzarla la pequeña se entregaba a él sin pena, por su completa voluntad.

Tanteó por el profundo escote de su camiseta abierta, palpando en carne viva las heridas del látigo que su hermano había provocado. Besó cada centímetro esperando apaciguar su llanto, mimando con su lengua aquella piel profanada.

Yui sonrió entre lágrimas, besándolo desesperada, arrancando la tela que la cubría. El amor propio quedó en un rincón, habiendo sido profanada por las sucias manos de su hermano, las caricias ansiosas y el amor profesado con su tacto eran mucho mejor que la rudeza del mayor. Quedó completamente desnuda ante sus ojos que brillaron lujuriosos, Shin siguió deleitándose con cada bocado de piel que apreció más con su lengua, sus manos, sus labios.

Besó sus pezones, su cuello, el valle entre sus senos y ascendió hasta su boca, posando todo su peso para presionarla contra el suelo. Sus intimidades se rozaron afanosamente, buscándose el uno al otro, gimiendo desesperados por el encuentro que tanto ansiaban.

—No hagas ruido, por favor —suplió, desenado que durara para siempre.

Yui tomó su mano con cariño que el enardeció el corazón y la colocó en su propia boca, pidiéndole en mutismo que fuera él quien la mantuviera silenciada esa noche, y él con gusto aceptó.

La despojó de toda la ropa y se dedicó con su mano libre amasar delicadamente la punta de sus senos, insistiendo con besos hambrientos sobre cada monte hasta verlos alzarse. El rastro húmedo de su saliva dejaba una sensación caliente y agradable sobre la piel y le causaba escalofríos cuando podía sentir el frío viento de la ventana colarse.

Su intimidad se humedeció.

Shin deslizó su mano hasta la abertura entre sus piernas y deslizó dos dedos con cuidado, asegurándose de que estaba lo suficientemente húmeda para él. No quería ser como su hermano, y delineó con la lengua el camino hasta su centro, uniéndose al trabajo de su mano que ya entraba vagamente y chocaba con el clítoris haciéndola delirar.

Le dirigió una mirada cargada de erotismo y luego hundió su paladar en el dulce sabor de su intimidad, simulando penetraciones con su lengua rasposa. La pequeña se arqueó hacia arriba, ofreciendo su cuerpo y permitiéndole ver aquellos redondos senos bambolearse ligeramente cada que ella se sacudía temerosa, intentando escapar del enorme placer que jamás había experimentado. Un grito algo elevado fue detenido por su mano y dio un último lengüetazo antes de sentir como su esencia lo llenaba, bebiendo de la más pura excitación.

Yui se dejó caer al suelo sin cuidado, embelesada por el orgasmo y él aprovechó para quitarse su ropa y colocarse dentro de ella, sabiendo que estaría más sensible a cualquier roce. Ella lo sintió entrar inmediatamente y trató de apartarlo, apenas conteniendo la vergüenza de sentirlo moverse dentro de ella y el hueco sonido que hacían sus sexos al chocar pero él no se lo permitió y a cambio entró aún más profundo, mimando sus puntas con la calidez de sus labios y el tirón leve entre sus dientes, enterrando sus colmillos en los costados de su pecho.

Los dos gimieron al mismo tiempo, callando la voz de sus gemidos para no ser oídos por el mayor de los Tsukinami. Shin arremetió dentro de ella, una y otra vez, dejando hasta el último gramo de esfuerzo en hacerla sentir mejor que él, más especial, más querida.

Amada.

Yui se aferró a su cuello y le enterró las uñas en la espalda, gimiendo fuertemente en su boca, sintiendo de cerca la liberación. Ella fue la primera en venirse y rodear con sus fluidos calientes la intimidad de él, provocando que la sensación naturalmente fría de su piel hirviera poco después y terminara dentro de ella.

Ninguno dijo nada más.

Se separaron y se vistieron por separado, más al observarse a los ojos Yui pudo saberlo, iban a escapar.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou** : Muffling viene siendo reprimir sonidos xD Esta idea iba a ir en Cadenas de pecados pero temía que me armaran la revolución, así que para compensarlo lo puse acá. Como se habrán dado cuenta me fue imposible terminar el reto en Octubre, así que decidí seguirlo a mi ritmo, un poco tarde porque quería descansar del Lemon antes de volver, largo porque Shin me resulta un encanto últimamente por alguna extraña razón xD

Sé que es más romanticon, pero bueno, hay que variar xD


End file.
